Extreme Living
You're not your job. You're not how much money you have in the bank. You're not the car you drive. You're not the contents of your wallet. You're not your fucking khakis. Welcome to the Extreme Living wiki community. About Extreme Living Extreme Living is all about living life to its utmost fullest every hour of every day. Extremists love life and seek to live their life to their maximum physical, mental and social potential. Extremists believe the two biggest sins of humankind are Gluttony and Sloth, and seek to obliterate these two sins from our culture. Extremists rebel from modern culture and diet, which have dramatically increased obesity, and decreased health, and seek a return to more traditional culture and diet. Extremists believe life should be a challenge, the more challenging ones life is, the longer, healthier, and happier it is. Extremists believe we did not evolve (or were not created) to sit on our asses and watch TV, to drive our cars to and from work where we sit on our asses in front of a computer. Our ancestors were hunters and gathers, not sit on their assers. The easier ones life is, the more indulging their food is, the shorter their life, the worse their health, the less their happiness. Extreme Living is a new (old) way of life, it is a belief system, a religion, a life-style, a diet. Quit sheepwalking through your life, wake up and join the extreme culture. Edit this page, add share your commandments to living a better life, share your extreme feats, goals and dreams. Join us, join us at your local running club, join us at your local gym, join us at your local sports team, cycling club, swim club, fight club, get out there and you will find us. Rules * Don't watch TV * Don't play computer games * Exercise for at least one hour every day ** With one or two days a week of rest * Don't eat junk food * Don't eat fast food ** The slower the food the better * Don't drive anywhere you can bike, run or walk * Never use a drive-through * If you do drive somewhere, park in the farthest spot available * Avoid having machines do your work for you ** Don't use a power lawn mower, only a manual rotary mower ** Don't use a snow blower, only a shovel ** Don't use a leaf blower, only a rake or broom ** Don't take an elevator or escalator, only the stairs * Do your own work, instead of paying others ** Clean your own house ** Cut your own grass ** Shovel your own driveway * Do not eat red meat ** Fish and chicken are allowed * Do not eat dairy products ** Yogurt is allowed * Don't smoke * Don't drink alcohol or caffeinated beverages * Don't do drugs * Never retire ** Work less, find a job you love, volunteer or work for a non-profit, but never retire * Belong to a group ** A church, recreational sports team, hobby club, anything that involves weekly interaction with a group of other individuals to whom you share a common interest * Play a musical instrument * Read at least one book every month * Learn a 2nd language. Extremist Saints * (490 BC) Pheidippides * (1980) Jesse Owens * (1981) Terrance Stanley Fox * (2006) Rocky Balboa * John Robbins * Dave Scott * Mark Alen * Rick Hansen * Carl Lewis * George Foreman * Greg Glassman * Chuck Norris * Muhammad Ali Blogs A list of Extremist blogs. Blogs: * Save the fat Americans, save the world Quotes * "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." * "You'll be able to spit nails, kid. Like the guy says, you're gonna eat lightning and you're gonna crap thunder." ** Mickey Goldmill (Rocky) * "Running is the greatest metaphor for life, because you get out of it what you put into it." ** Oprah Winfrey * "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. His hands can't hit what his eyes can't see." ** Muhammad Ali * "Hard work is good for the soul." * "There are as many reasons for running as there are days in the year, years in my life. But mostly I run because I am an animal and a child, an artist and a saint. So, too, are you. Find your own play, your own self-renewing compulsion, and you will become the person you are meant to be." ** George Sheehan * "People begin running for any number of motives, but we stick to it for one basic reason-to find out who we really are. " ** George Sheehan * "I do not run to add days to my life — I run to add life to my days." ** Ronald Rook * "If God invented marathons to keep people from doing anything more stupid, the Ironman must have taken Him completely by surprise." ** P.Z. Pearce * "There is no way to Happiness. Happiness is the way." ** Buddha * "You're not your job. You're not how much money you have in the bank. You're not the car you drive. You're not the contents of your wallet. You're not your fucking khakis. We are the all-singing, all-dancing crap of the world." ** Fight Club * "Beginnings are usually scary and endings are usually sad, but it's everything in between that makes it all worth living." ** Sandra Bullock in "Hope Floats" * "Pain is weakness leaving the body." * "Don't smoke, there are cooler ways to die." * "Why do drugs when brain endorphins are free." * "Live hard, die old" Movies * Rocky * Fight Club * Shaolin Soccer * Million Dollar Baby * Blood Sport * WALL-E Books * Healthy at 100 (John Robbins) * In Defense of Food: An Eater's Manifesto (Michael Pollan) Links * Extreme Living on Facebook Category:Fitness Category:Fitness Cults Category:Health